1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet bathing apparatuses, and more particularly pertains to a portable pet bathing apparatus wherein means are provided for simultaneously washing and rinsing the top and bottom of the pet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of pet bathing devices have been proposed and disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,289, which issued to T. Blose on May 3, 1988, discloses a dog shower which includes independent side spray grid members that are removeably attached to opposite sides of a shallow fiberglass base. An additional top spray grid is removeably connected on top of the side grids, and plural spaced-apart spray tubes within each grid provide a large spray area for washing and rinsing a dog or other domestic animal. Each of the side and top spray grids are formed from PVC piping thereby making the entire apparatus lightweight and easily transportable. Each spray grid provides a complete spray coverage of a large area and because separate spray grids are provided both above and on each side of the animal, the showering process is simplified and shortened.
Another small animal washing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,453 which issued to D. Laliberte on Jun. 5, 1990. The device disclosed in this patent includes a base having a floor sloping towards a drain, and a dome formed from a transparent material is removably retained on the base. An opening formed in one end of the dome is dimensioned to receive a small animal's head through a slit in a rubber sheet covering the opening. A plurality of circular apertures are provided in the dome to receive a pair of glove inserts in various locations for conveniently washing an animal within the dome.
Both of these above-mentioned patents are representative of the many prior art bathing structures for dogs, cats, and other small animals. They are functional for their intended purposes and operate in an efficient manner; however, for various unknown reasons, none of these devices appear to be commercially available at the present time.
As such, there is a continuing need for new and improved bathing apparatuses which can be efficiently and economically manufactured and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.